


Every Horrible Thing That has Happened to Steven Quartz Cutie Pie Demayo Diamond Universe

by DragonKid64



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Broken Bones, Death, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Isolation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Separation Anxiety, Trauma, how is this a kids show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonKid64/pseuds/DragonKid64
Summary: Starting from Season 1 and going 'till future, this is a list of every terrible (and probably very traumatic) thing that has happened to Steven Universe. This is not fanfiction, nor does it include fan theories.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 91





	1. Season 1, Episode 1: Gem Glow

  * Falling on the floor of the Big Donut
  * Nearly getting bit by a corrupted gem
  * Having to hold said corrupted gem back (as it spits acid at him)
  * Nearly getting acid spit at his feet and stepping out of the way just in time
  * Panicking after his gem's glow started to fade, worried this event is a once in a lifetime chance and he blew it
  * Being given contradicting directions on how to summon his weapon, making him sad and confused
  * "Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem."
  * Almost getting killed by Centipeetle
  * Shocking Centipeetle to death (Shocking her to poof? Wait no)
  * Throwing up ice cream



Cry count: 1 time

Frown count (Every time a shot is shown with Steven frowning) : 71

Upset scream count: 3

Broken bone count: 0

Death count (including shattering and poofing): 1


	2. Season 1, Episode 2: Laser Light Cannon

  * Knowing that if he can't stop the Red Eye, everyone he loves will die
  * Getting his blatantly idea turned down (and the Crystal Gems criticizing his father)
  * Accidentally breaking one of the last pictures of his mother, and knowing it was very special to his dad
  * _Immense_ pressure to stop the Red Eye as it approaches
  * "Everyone's counting on you, you can't just be useless!"
  * Breaking some of the town with debris



Cry count: 0

Frown count (Every time a shot is shown with Steven frowning) : 55

Upset scream count: 3

Broken bone count: 0

Death count (including shattering and poofing): 0


	3. Season 1, Episode 3: Cheeseburger Backpack

  * Getting another idea turned down (I feel like this should be another counter)
  * (Not a point, just feel like I need to say this) The early season 1 drawings are.... uh. _Odd._
  * Pearl's yelling at Steven kind of a lot this episode
  * Falling on his back at the end of the first warp (See broken bone counter)
  * Was literally a second away from falling into the water and probably drowning (I know he had raft in his backpack, but early Steven isn't... the smartest.)
  * Pearl yells at Steven for the fourth time this episode, and we're not even at the five minute mark
  * Almost fell into the water 2: Electric Boogaloo
  * Nearly touching the deadly shards of a Crystal Shrimp
  * Pressure to pull something useful from his backpack, visible sweating
  * Making a mistake after the Gems cheering him on, becoming stiff and watching the raft fall into the abyss
  * Huge pressure to save what he has been told was a very important part of Gem culture
  * The silence and realization of Steven's face when he says "...I don't have it."
  * "This is all my fault... I broke it!"



Cry count: 0

Frown count: 70

Upset scream count: 2

Broken bone count: 2 

1 and 2: When warping to the Sea Spire, Steven floated up around 7 feet into the air. When he landed, he came crashing down onto his backpack, likely injuring the 6th and 7th vertebrae in his Cervical Spine.

Death count: 0


End file.
